median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Gheed
|image = |act = Act I |location = Rogue Encampment |services = Gambling Trader |starts quests = None |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Wares Gheed sells random armors and weapons of tier 1 and they can only be purchased once. However, he also has an infinite supply of the following items: Mystic Orbs They are sorted from left to right, as in game. All mystic orbs increase the required level by 4. Oils They are sorted from top to bottom, as in game. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *"Farewell." *"Goodbye." *"Good day." *"Good evening." *"Good morning." *"Greetings." *"Hello." *"Let's deal, my friend." *"May I help you?" *"I need your help." *"What'cha need?" *"Yes?" *"Good to see you again. Since the Rogues have been moving back into their monastery, they haven't been buying anything from me!" Introduction *"Good day to you partner! I'm Gheed and I can already tell that I'll be your best friend in this forsaken camp. A spare weapon, some gold, a small gem is all I want in exchange for the equipment you'll need on whatever quests you might undertake. Now, now, now... Don't be shy, all of my items are guaranteed for life and come with a two-day warranty!" Introduction (Necromancer) *"A Necromancer! I hoped I'd never have to lay my eyes on one of your kind again. ... The recent troubles in this area have brought out all kinds, I see. Nevertheless, your money's good... A spare weapon, some gold, a small gem is all I want in exchange for the equipment you'll need on whatever quests you might undertake! Now, now, now... Don't be shy, all of my items are guaranteed for life and come with a two-day warranty!" Gossip *"That old coot, Cain, is as crazy as a wet Quill Rat. I hear he survived whatever happened in Tristram. Personally, I wouldn't trust a thing he has to say." *"Akara and Kashya are Sisters in the Order of the Sightless Eye, but they are worlds apart. Akara is a slow river of magic, and Kashya, a viper of war. They're both deeply devoted to their religious order, yet the corruption of their Sisters pains them both to no end." *"Charsi is a fine girl..., but she has no business savvy! I know she means well, but the prices she charges for weapons and armor will never earn her a profit. As long as I keep filling her mind with stories of adventure, she'll never catch on to the fact that I'm raking in gold hand over fist!" *"Warriv was kind enough to let me travel with his caravan, but don't let him drag you into a search for a new Eastern trade route. I'm making a fortune right here... from the Rogues, of course! You, on the other hand, always get my best prices!" *"Andariel's demonic forces have taken up residence in the forests as well as the Monastery. Uh-uh. I won't be venturing out of the camp. So, if you need anything, I'll be right here." *"When - or if - I get to Lut Gholein, I'm going to find the largest bowl of Narlant weed and smoke 'til all earthly sense has left my body." Gossip (Necromancer) *"Don't think you can fool me, Necromancer. I've seen what your kind can do. If you're involved in any of the evil out there, I don't even want to know. Trade quickly and be about your business!" Gossip (About Gheed) Akara: *"To be honest, I have done my best to stay clear of Gheed. He wears dishonesty about himself like a cloak and seeks only to better his situation by preying on the misfortunes of others." Charsi: *"Oh, I like Gheed. He's very funny. He has all sorts of interesting stories from the places he's been. I wish I could see the sights he has." Kashya: *"Gheed is a pig. I've been tempted to throw him out of the camp many times, but Charsi seems to think that he's good company. I don't trust the man, but if she's comforted by him, then I'll desist." Warriv: *"Gheed is a wandering merchant of questionable character who is traveling along with my caravan to the East. He will buy and sell most anything. He's greedy, but his wares are beyond reproach. I would suggest keeping both eyes open when you deal with him." Quests Den of Evil *"You're a brave soul! I'd sooner thrust my sacred scepter into the foulest, carbuncular trull than set one boot into that cave." *"Demons still befouling that cave, huh? I think you might need a new weapon." *"The only good demon is a dead one, I say. By the way, did you happen to find anything in that cave you'd like to sell?" Sisters' Burial Grounds *"I'm sorry...The undead are bad for trade. I have a strict no-return policy." *"I wonder if that old gossip, Melra, is among the undead? Oh, she had dirt on everybody." *"Some of those gals weren't so nice the first time around." The Search for Cain *"I would sooner micturate in a tankard of my own ale than journey to Tristram!" *"Barking up the wrong tree, huh? You'll find it, just keep looking." *"Look, friend...I trade a lot of strange items, but I'm not going to start dealing in bark. Okay?" *"I'm told that Tristram now resembles a mead hall...after a Barbarian wedding! I will wait here for your most glorious return." *"Ah, Cain is here...another customer. I haven't been this pleased since a love-starved maiden let down a bit more than her hair." The Forgotten Tower *"The only wealth you're likely to find there is a wealth of vermin." *"Guess what! I've named a boil on my ass after you. It, too, bothers me every time I sit down." *"Warriv's advice is like corpse gas; it befouls the air for a moment and then it disappears." Tools of the Trade *"Charsi talks of nothing anymore, but this Horadric Malus. Between you and her my ears need a rest. Just find it and bring it back quickly." *"I have heard that you bear us no Malus." *"I guess it's too late to take back some of the names I called you." Sisters to the Slaughter *"You're going after Andariel? ...One of my wagon wheels is in need of repair. I'll be under the wagon, if I'm needed." *"Have you stumbled upon that Demon Queen, yet? I hear she's quite the beauty...as far as Maidens of Anguish go, that is." *"I'm going to party like it's 999!" Category:NPCs